


Family

by FalconHorus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: Ronon presents Rodney with a gift which holds more meaning than just a gift between friends.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts).



> Implied Rodney/Ronon or a bromance -- whichever you prefer.
> 
> Written for the Fandomstocking event 2018-2019.  
> Beta'd by WraithRichard

\---------------------------------------

Ronon held the small package out to Rodney, who had been typing away on his laptop when the Satedan had entered just minutes earlier. He felt a little silly about the way he was approaching his friend but John had said it was a tradition around the holidays for people to give each other gifts. He hadn’t had any real friends in a very long time and now that he had, he sometimes felt he fell short of maintaining those relationships and not push everyone away from him.

He had conferred with Teyla on how to best approach the tradition of gift giving, and what to get Rodney. The Athosian had promised him that whatever he wanted to give to Rodney, the scientist would appreciate the gesture.

Rodney looked up and down at the small package Ronon was holding out to him. He opened his mouth to say something but Ronon beat him to it.

“It’s a gift.” He pushed the package into Rodney’s open hand. “For the holidays," Ronon added as an afterthought when Rodney seemingly still looked a little confused.

“Thank you,” came the reluctant reply.

Rodney turned the small package around, and when Ronon kept looking at him, he pried it open. Inside was a small box, the size of a ring box. When he opened it, a small silver pendant in the shape of a curled symbol came into view. He gazed at it, both in surprise and awe.

“It’s Satedan,” Ronon explained, “it represents family.”

Rodney looked up at Ronon, and back down to the pendant. He took it out without saying anything and let it fall into his open palm. It would fit around his neck without anyone ever noticing it was there. He smiled a rare smile, he reserved only for those Rodney considered close friends, or family.

“I’ll see you at dinner?”

Ronon started to back out of the lab, giving Rodney a little wave as he left.

Rodney opened the clasp of the chain, put the pendant around his neck and returned to his typing, but where there was none before, a smile was now firmly in place on his face.


End file.
